


Burgers

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Pipabeth - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Starbucks, platonic percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Annabeth embarrasses herself in front of the cute starbucks worker. Percy sets out to get them together.





	Burgers

Annabeth sighed, trudging along the chilly New York sidewalk, her hands shoved into the pockets of her hoodie. She was tired, up all night studying for finals. She needed a good cup of coffee, and something to eat. She pushed into the cafe’, bell ringing as she moved in. Ignoring the glances from those in the cafe’ she pulled her hood up. She was plenty aware that she looked like shit, and she definitely didn't need anyone else telling her that. Trudging towards the front counter she moved to stand in the growing line. Her eyes grew heavy in the wait, nearly shutting a couple times as the line slowly inched forward. Eventually she was at the front, and a girl with dark brown hair and a nametag reading Piper smiled cheerfully at her.   
“Hey! What can I get you?” A blush spread across Annabeth’s cheeks as she made eye contact with Piper, her eyes beautiful and sparkling. She was cute. Her hair was choppy and she had a braid tucked behind one ear, a sincere smile on her face as she spoke to Annabeth. She ran a hand through her hair, hood falling down. Her hair was sticking up in various directions and the girl at the counter, Piper, stifled a laugh. Annabeth sighed a bit, patting her hair down.  
“Uh…..just get me a burger or something.”   
Piper snorted, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. “Sorry, sorry. A...burger?”  
Annabeth nodded, clenching her fists at her sides. Who did this Piper think she was, making fun of her?  
Piper giggled again, taking a deep breath.   
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You do know this is starbucks right? We don’t actually…….have burgers.”  
Suddenly, everything made sense. A deep blush spread across Annabeth’s cheeks. God, she’d just ordered a burger from starbucks. In front of everyone, surely loud enough for the people around her to hear.  
“Nevermind.” She muttered, turning and heading towards the exit, face flushed bright red, heart beating quickly in her chest as she pushed the door open. Piper bit her lip, furrowing her brows. “Hey! You don’t have to le-” before she could finish, Annabeth was gone.

It was two days later that Percy dragged her back to the same Starbucks, Annabeth groaning and digging her feet into the ground as Percy tugged at her arm, ignoring the glances from people around them. “Annabeth come on!” He grunted, pulling her towards the Starbucks. “There’s no way it was that bad!”   
“It was definitely that bad Percy! I can never ever ever ever go back the-” She froze, as the bell to the Starbucks rang, Percy having managed to drag her through the door. “Ir….. PERCY!”   
All heads turned towards them at the sound of her shriek, including the girl from before, who was making a coffee. She raised her eyebrows, handing the coffee to a customer and waving. “Hey Percy.”   
Annabeth froze, turning to glare at him. “You know her?” she hissed, panic in her eyes.   
Percy grinned, shrugging a bit. “Forgot to mention it? Come on Annabeth. She was not making fun of you, I promise. Besides, she’s kinda cute, yeah?”   
Annabeth flushed, elbowing Percy. “Shut up. You are not setting me up on a date with the girl I tried to order a hamburger from at Starbucks.” Her voice was low as she spoke, but she stopped when Piper walked over to them, grinning. “What are you doing here, Perc? You don’t usually come on Fridays. And you brought a friend?” Piper paused. “You look familiar. Have we met?”   
Percy grinned.   
“Ye-OW” He glared at Annabeth as she stomped on his foot.  
“Nope. Never. You must be thinking of someone else who was definitely not me.” Annabeth shot a sideways glare at Percy. Piper looked confused, but nodded.  
“Uh, alright then. Usual for you Percy?”   
He nodded, a grimace on his face, as she wrote something down, looking at Annabeth. “And for you gorgeous?”   
Annabeth flushed, shifting a bit. “Uh...I’ll just take a vanilla cappuccino? Whatever the small is.”   
Piper smiled, nodding a bit and writing it down as well.   
“Alright! I’ll be right back with those.” She hugged Percy quickly. “Good to see you.”  
Percy squeezed her in return, grinning and ruffling her hair. “Good to see you too, Pipes.” 

Annabeth sipped at her coffee, leaning back in the booth as Percy sat across from her, his own cup in hand. “I told you she’s cute.” He grinned, setting his coffee down. Annabeth sputtered, setting her cup down as well.   
“That’s not... I didn’t say tha-” She huffed, running a hand through her hair.  
“Okay fine. She’s really cute. And I managed to embarrass myself in front of her the first time I ever saw her.” She groaned, burying her head in her hands.   
“I have, no chances with her.”   
Percy kicked her under the table gently, a soft smile on his face.   
“Come on. That’s not the Annabeth I know. She doesn’t even remember Wednesday. Just, ask for her number.”   
Annabeth groaned, leaning her head back and staring at the ceiling.   
“Fine.” She looked across at Percy.   
“I’ll ask for her number and take her on a date, but if this is a royal mistake, it’s on you.” She stood up, grabbing her bag before storming towards the front counter, Percy holding back a laugh.   
Piper looked up, smiling softly.  
“Hey! Can I uh….get you anything?”   
Annabeth took a shaky breath, standing up a bit straighter. She could do this. It was just a number, she’d asked plenty of girls out before. Okay….maybe not plenty, but there was Rachel in middle school and that wasn’t so bad. She shook her head a bit, she was overthinking it.  
“Your number.”  
Piper paused, a grin spreading across her face.  
“I think I can manage that.” She pulled out a pen, reaching for Annabeth’s hand. Annabeth paused, looking at Piper’s hand.   
“Oh! Uh, yeah.” She reached out, and Piper took her hand, flipping her arm over and scribbling her number down onto Annabeth’s wrist. Annabeth flushed, watching Piper’s hand. She was really…..soft, she guessed was the best word. It was nice, holding her hand, even if it was just to get her number.  
“You’re pretty cute. We should definitely go out sometime.” She winked, dropping Annabeth’s hand.   
“I’ll bring burgers.”


End file.
